


Goed Hart

by BrokePerception



Category: Zone Stad (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokePerception/pseuds/BrokePerception
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>English version: Good Heart. Bij sommigen is het goed verborgen, maar alle mensen hebben toch een hart. En Dani zag dat het goed was. Dani/Tom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goed Hart

Voor zich uit turend luisterde Tom naar de woorden van de pastoor, die de ceremonie na toch bijna een uur begon te besluiten. Tenzij het hoogstnodige had hij werkelijk geen enkel woord gezegd vanaf zijn moeder overleden was. De begrafenis had hij alleen geregeld, hoe hij hoopte dat zijn moeder het gewild zou hebben.

De kerk zat goed vol, besloot Tom toen hij lethargisch van zijn stoel oprees en zich omdraaide om de donkere kist van zijn moeder naar buiten te volgen. Veel bekende gezichten kwamen hem tegemoet, maar er waren minstens even veel onbekende aanwezig. Hij keek naar beneden. Hij kon gewoon de blikken niet verdragen die hem bleven volgen naar buiten. Hij hoorde het hen al zeggen: 'Tommeke Segers met de grote bek die simpelweg geen traan liet om zijn moeder.'

De tranen waren er heus wel geweest, maar soms… soms houdt het op, zelfs al is er nog die pijn vanbinnen. Soms kun je gewoon niet huilen en komen er geen tranen meer. Zelfs Tommeke Segers kon echter verdriet hebben. Hij had het misschien niet altijd goed getoond, maar hij had van zijn moeder gehouden, meer dan hijzelf misschien ooit gedacht had. Het was misschien nogal cliché om te zeggen, maar het was een waarheid als geen ander: soms besef je pas wat iets of iemand waard is, als het er niet meer is.

Het was die dag een stralende dag; de zon scheen in Toms ogen toen de deuren van de kerk opengingen en hij uiteindelijk opkeek. De stralen van de zon verblindden hem een paar seconden en hij draaide zijn hoofd om direct contact te vermijden en keek toen in zeeblauw. De zonnestralen die op haar gezicht schenen samen met de mildere lijnen op haar gezicht deden Dani Wouters op dat moment op een engel gelijken. De rest van zijn collega's was er eveneens, maar zijn ogen kon hij niet van haar afwenden. Even hielden ze elkaars blik toen vast, een bijzonder moment tussen hen beiden spelend. Geen van beiden kon dit beschrijven, maar er was iets gebeurd tussen hen. En ze voelden het allebei.

* * *

"Tom?" Die stem herkende hij uit de duizenden. "Sorry dat ik niet langer kan blijven. Ik vind het werkelijk heel erg van uw moeder, maar Maxim en ik…"

Tom knikte. Geen venijnige commentaar over haar en haar vriend. Dani slikte. Onder die harde schil zat er een goed hart en Dani wist weer waarom ze hem graag zag – en ja, dat deed ze nog steeds, Maxim of niet.

"Merci," sprak hij, terwijl hij zich alweer omdraaide.

"Tom!" Hij draaide zich vermoeid half terug en voelde daarop haar armen rondom zijn nek. Hij kon gewoon niet anders dan de zijne rond haar slaan en daar stonden ze dan op het kerkhof bij het graf van zijn moeder. De anderen waren al rustig verder gewandeld naar de zaal waar de koffietafel zou zijn. Ze zouden het toch nooit begrepen hebben.

Hij inhaleerde haar geur weer: die die hij enkel met Dani associeerde… die geur die puur Dani was. "Ik zie u nog zo graag," fluisterde hij, terwijl hij zijn gezicht in haar schouder verborg.

"En ik u."


End file.
